


Christmas

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian fingering, Office Sex, Smut, SuperCorp, Supercorp sex, lesbian smut, supercorp smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: Prompt Fill: Supercorp, silence, soft mutual fingering*OR*Kara pays her girlfriend a visit at the L-Corp office dressed as Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer for a little soft festive loving.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 385





	Christmas

Lena skims over the presentation that she already knows off by heart. Her hands press into the edge of the conference table, legs shifting her weight from foot to foot. These were not the right heels to wear today, or the right pencil skirt either for that matter. The material is uncomfortable and just a bit too tight. It makes her think just how much would rather be spending Christmas Eve with Kara, a magnum of champagne, and a pyjama party with their friends.

It’s only 11am, there’s back-to-back meetings on her feet today that will take her south of six o’clock. No pyjama party or champagne this year — Lena knows she’ll be too tired. Besides, everyone has holiday plans with their families. It hurts to think about, but Lena is simultaneously over it before she finishes the thought.

The only thing worse than a Christmas alone would be a Christmas with the other two surviving Luthors…

If she knew where they even were, of course.

Working Christmas Eve wasn’t all bad anyway, the pay-off would be worth it once her business partners had sunk their write-offs into her charitable fund ready for the tax season.

Being in the office also gave her great excuse when Kara inevitably felt guilty and asked her to drive out to her family’s farm for Christmas. They had only been dating for six months, and Lena felt that if Kara had wanted her there she would have asked weeks ago. It wasn’t a problem. Lena had no negative feelings about it. She just didn’t want to gate-crash to absolve her girlfriend’s conscience and step all over the Danvers family’s toes...

A light thump-thump to the highrise window draws Lena’s attention.

“No, no-no-no—” Lena bursts into laughter, her eyes lighting up with the best surprise she has had in years. “You cannot be here. You’re supposed to be either packing or Super-ing!”

Outside the window, Kara hovers there with a little grin worked up her cheeks. She’s wearing antlers on her head, her nose painted red, and a big ribbon with Rudolph’s bell fastened around her neck too. She looks adorable, but more importantly, she looks _silly_.

Lena can’t remember the last time somebody did something silly just to brighten her day.

“Are you gonna let me in?” Kara nods to the window latch.

Lena folds her arms, cocking her head to the side. “I’m thinking about it, Supergirl.”

“Think quickly.” Kara glances around. “If anybody sees me in the outfit… I’m going to _have_ to go to the children’s hospital to keep up appearances.”

“You’re not doing that already?” Lena furrows her brow. “I thought you were making the rounds before Alex picks you up later?”

“Of course I’m going! I have the kids’ presents wrapped and ready to go,” Kara shoots back. “Just… hopefully not dressed as Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?”

“Okay then, Rudolph, you can come in and warm your hooves.” Lena lifts up one of the window sashes. “Come on, inside, before you freeze to death.” She gives her girlfriend a hand, dusting off the snowflakes from her cheeks. “There we go,” Lena grins, pecking a pink chilly nose.

“Santa sent his very best reindeer to hand deliver a Christmas present for you, Miss Luthor,” Kara whispers with a wry grin, gesturing to her little antlers and painted freckles. “You were on the very, very, very good girl list this year...”

“The top decile?” Lena’s eyes open wider than wide.

“Top five worldwide,” Kara nods, her voice full of seriousness about it.

“Number one?”

“Not number one.” Kara shakes her head.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I simply can’t divulge details, personal data, privacy policies, it’s very litegenous work being a reindeer…”

“Higher than Greta?” Lena asks quietly.

“Higher than Greta Thunberg, lower than Jacinda Ardern.”

It makes Lena glare and then narrow her eyes. “That fucking bitch! Jacinda gets me every year…”

“Shut up and close your eyes so I can retrieve your Christmas present with a little decorum.” Kara shakes her head at the comedienne.

Lena thinks of herself as an intelligent woman. Of course she does, she’s a scientist, a chief executive, and sometimes even a saviour on her very best days. It isn’t arrogant, it just is what it is, she is smart, and yet she cannot for the life of herself work out where Kara could be hiding this christmas present in her body-fitting costume and...

Lena doesn’t want to ask and spoil it, that’s the conclusion she draws to. She just closes her eyes because it’s way more fun this way.

“Are you peeking?” Lena can practically hear her pouting.

“Don’t you have any faith in me?” Lena replies instantly with a boisterous, wobbling laugh. “I’m in the top five good girls globally this year, remember. You think I would lie to Rudolph herself?”

“Just checking.”

Lena can hear the sound of the material from her Super outfit bunching and moving — she just doesn’t know which parts, but she hopes it’s the skirt, and also maybe the underwear too. That would be one hell of a hiding-spot.

“Jesus christ where did you hide it?!” Lena can’t help herself when she hears the sound of tight spandex snapping against the skin.

“Keep your eyes closed!”

“Alright,” Lena gently reaches out, grinning ear to ear as she inexpertly finds Kara’s arms and follows the limbs down towards her wrists. “You didn’t say anything about my hands…”

“You’re getting a lump of coal next year,” her girlfriend giggles.

“You’re very chilly.” Lena pouts and acknowledges her cold skin. “I’ll have to put my coal to good use and start you a tiny fire…”

“Well that does sound very cute.” Lena follows Kara’s hands up towards her cleavage, feeling fingers dip inside a bra cup. “Keep your eyes closed, I can see you peek—”

“I’m not peeking,” Lena lies and clenches her eyes again. “Scout’s honour, I’m not.”

Lena exhales and plays by the rules, eyes closed, smirking as the roles are reversed and it’s now Kara’s turn to touch. She feels her girlfriend’s cold fingers dance over her collarbones, gathering up her jet black hair and moving it to one side. Then, Lena feels a tiny chain slip around her neck.

It takes a few attempts for Kara to get the clasp on, and Lena is privately grateful for it, her girlfriend is pressed forward and exhaling warm breath against her cheek. It’s cute, and it’s also a turn on.

“Merry Christmas,” Kara pecks her jaw, then her neck. “You can open now.”

Lena catches her reflection in the snowy window. It instantly makes her grin. She steps forward and inspects the pretty necklace, yellow gold chain and discreet little heart pendant, the heart-shaped charm has a tiny clasp. Lena opens it and glances down, laughing at the tiny nude picture of her girlfriend framed inside.

“This is my favourite thing I have ever been given.” Lena stares at her seriously.

“Better than your Turing Prize?” Her blue eyes squint from the wideness of the smile.

“Way better than the Turing,” Lena sighs, happy. “Thank you, baby, I love this. I’m sorry I didn’t think to bring your gifts with me, if I had known you were coming by...”

“It’s not your only present,” Kara waves it off and presses forward for a kiss. “Don’t worry we’re still exchanging gifts, I just wanted to come and bring this for you. It’s just a merry little _I love you_.”

“Merry little I love you too,” Lena gently takes her cheeks and deepens the kiss. “Merry little you’re perfect and I don’t think I’ve ever been happier,” she chuckles and nips her girlfriend’s bottom lip, then once again just for good measure.

“You look good in this skirt,” Kara chuckles and drags her knuckles along Lena’s hips and thighs. “Do you think we have time?” She nods to the locked door.

“If we’re quick, and if we’re very quiet…” Lena quirks her lips into a funny, naughty expression. “Maybe?”

Normally, Kara tops. It isn’t procedural, it isn’t set in stone, one things leads to another and it’s usually Kara instigating. But Lena slips her hands around her girlfriend’s wrists and wraps them around the top of her shoulders, slipping her palms this way and that way down her ribs and around the small of her back.

The heels give her a little height over Kara, and she uses every inch and takes charge as much as she can under the circumstances. She presses the dressed-up reindeer into the boardroom table, her thigh between Kara’s legs, pecking her girlfriend’s neck the long way around while her fingers slip inside the waist of her superskirt, both of them giggling into each other’s lips.

“You could keep the skirt on if you want to,” Kara husks quietly against her ear, clasping her girlfriend’s rosy cheeks. “I’m not wearing panties underneath…”

“You’re not?” Lena’s surprised laugh is stifled with eager kisses. “You must have been way, way too—”

“What is it with you and the idea of me being mildly chilly?”

“I just don’t like it.” Lena shrugs and bunches the skirt in her fist, pushing it up Kara’s belly. “I just want you warm and snug, all the time, because that’s my love language.”

“Mhm,” Kara nods and accepts it, tucking her chin over the ball of Lena’s shoulder and pushing her hand down the chief executive’s belly too. “You do such a good job of keeping me warm when you’re all close and pressed up against me, by the way,” she teases.

“Okay, I’ll stay then.” Lena kisses her neck, settling with a sigh as they entwined. “ _Oh_ —” She gasps, her eyes snapping open all of a sudden.

It’s alarming how good Kara is at sex, or maybe embarrassing just how easy Lena is to get flustered. She closes her eyes and feels everything, the soft tiny strokes, the circles, the way Kara slips up and grabs her neat triangle of hair as though every bit of her needs to be touched and felt and enjoyed.

“I wish I could lick and suck your pretty cunt like I did—”

“Shhhh,” Lena giggles. “Someone could be listening!”

“Okay, alright,” Kara smiles. “You know what I wish I could do.”

Lena parts her legs a little wider, pressing her chest and ribs deeper into Kara’s chest and ribs, both of their chins hung over the other’s shoulder, giggling like idiots.

Kara feels so hot and wet between her legs. Lena grins, slipping her fingers through her folds, her other hand dug deep into the small of her spine. When Kara releases a tight muffled whimper, it pushes over the top of Lena’s ear and tickles her temple. Lena just nuzzles, giggling a little, pushing deep inside of Kara’s wet little hole, palm pressing into her clitoris.

“It’s embarrassing how close I am,” Lena whispers and rocks her hips, her belly tight already with the threat of a little orgasm.

“That’s the point,” Kara whispers back, rubbing and teasing her. “You said we didn’t have long, I know all the cheat codes.” She slips her fingers inside, rocking her palm against Lena’s wet folds.

It’s enough to make Lena damn near buckle into her girlfriend’s chest.

“There you go,” Kara gloats, grabbing Lena’s round backside through the skirt, pulling her closer. “I’ve got you, don’t worry… I’m close too baby, I promise.” Kara rests her forehead on Lena’s shoulder, panting quietly.

Quietly, pressed closely into each other’s chest, wrapped up in each other’s arms, they came together; grinding and rocking against one another with fingers buried deep and perfect. It was without fanfare, it was comfort more than the eroticism of a workplace quickie, Kara was going to be in Smallville for a week and Lena…

She was going to miss her, unbearably.

“I wish we could curl up and take a nap right now,” Kara pouts and refuses to let go of her girlfriend’s shoulders. “You’re so firm and ripped underneath this blouse, where have you been hiding these biceps?” She touches and presses.

Lena just laughs for the nth time. “Baby,” she pulls herself back a little bit, brushing herself down and readjusting her skirt. “This was perfect but… back-to-back meetings, the children’s hospitals, not to mention that your sister terrifies me and if you’re not ready on time she will take it up with me.” She levels a serious look.

“I still don’t understand why you won’t come home with me for christmas,” Kara says it all of a sudden, a tiny bit of frustration lurking in her voice as though there had been an offer extended in the first place, which strikes Lena very odd. “If it’s because of Alex, I would talk to her? My mom makes the best food, you don’t know what you’re missing…”

“I didn’t realise I was invited?” Lena quirks her brow.

“Are you kidding me?”

“No!” Lena scratches her temple, thinking and absolutely certain. “You didn’t invite me. I didn’t know you actually wanted me there?”

“I asked you three times if you would like to come and spend Christmas at the farm, and you said you were busy with stuff.” Kara says, unimpressed, but her antlers are crooked and it makes Lena smirk. “See! You’re—”

“I’m not laughing at what you think I’m laughing at, I promise,” Lena interrupts and straightens the alice band on Kara’s blonde crown. “There we go. But, just to circle back, no you did not invite me because I would remember.”

“What did I say to you when we fell asleep on the sofa Thanksgiving?” Kara blinks.

“That you wished you could wake up next to me on Christmas morning and have gentle sex with our sweaters and socks still on.” Lena remembers perfectly.

“Exactly!”

“That’s not an invitation!” Lena doubles down.

“Well I’ll try for the fourth time then,” Kara inhales and straightens herself, adjusting her panties as she shuffles her butt off the board table. “Lena Luthor, will you spend Christmas with me? I want to go down on you tomorrow morning in my childhood twin bed while everyone is asleep. I’ll be so, so warm in my sweater and socks. So cosy. So not-cold. You will love it, I promise, baby.”

Lena just smiles and says nothing for a moment.

“You know,” Lena whispers and rolls her eyes. “I was really ready to say no but then you had to go and bring up the idea of you being cold in bed without me…”

“Is this you saying yes?” Kara’s eyes widen excitedly.

“This is me saying I’ll try to get done here for noon but you’re going to have to pack me a bag and get my gifts in the car, and also pick out something for your mother and sister so I don’t look—”

“Done it all already.” Kara interrupta, smirking and pleased. “You were coming whether you liked it or not, and my mother is going to love the perfume gift-set you bought her.”

Out of nowhere, a rapture of cheers and applause that seemed to emanate through the entire building struck them. It didn’t dissipate, the whoops and hollers seemed to echo and then start up again as quickly as it died.

“Oh no.” Lena’s eyes grew wide. “Oh no, oh no, no, no-”

Lena cranes her neck back to the boardroom table, to the pushed over conference microphone that was switched on with the tiny red light flashing. Lena realises, too late, that she must have knocked it over and accidentally turned it on when she helped Kara on to the meeting table.

“Did the entire floor just hear all of that?” Kara mouths.

“The entire building,” Lena coughs and clears her throat.

Kara pauses for what feels like the longest time.

Eventually, she nods. Lena watches her reach back over the board room table and gently stand the conference microphone back up. Kara clears her throat, and Lena does nothing to stop her.

“Miss Luthor says you can all go home early for Christmas, she also says thank you for all of your hard work this year... over?” Kara clicks the microphone off, ignoring the second rapture of cheers and applause that ran through the L-Corp building. “Wanna go and give some presents out at the children’s hospitals with me?” She peers over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

“I think that would take my mind off of what just happened, yes.”

[FIND MORE OF MY STUFF, EXCLUSIVES, AND PROMPT ME HERE](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


End file.
